Firestorm/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode Jason Rusch * "For real, Jaime. Batman does not think we're important. Aliens are invading and we're on guard duty?" * "Who already have guards. We're guarding guards. We're redundant!" * "Listen to yourselves you two! We're bad-asses! and bad-asses belong on the front lines." * "Hm. I can get behind that..." * "Or the Superman Fan Club." * "Game on." * "The Power Center! If it goes down, those generators shut off." * "Here's the plan: One of us takes Adam, the other re-starts the generators before Superman gets loose." * "Fix that generator." - When player chooses him * "Science. Basic impedance field." * "Schooled you, Mr. Wisdom." - After defeated Black Adam * "Let's circle back, lock down Superman's cell..." * "Professor Stein wants to teach Oedipus here to respect his elders." - When player chooses him * "Bet you were one of those students thought he was smarter than the teacher." * "Class dismissed." - After defeated Nightwing * "She is not out of our league! What happened to your confidence?" * "C'mon. Batman's counting on us." * "What's your melting point, Cyborg?" * "We need to reactivate that console before Superman powers up..." * "I want Cyborg." - When player chooses him * "I was a fan when you were QB for the Ford Titans. You had a cannon arm, even then. Never thought I'd be your prison guard." * "Nobody's cheering for you now." - After defeated Cyborg * "Here's the thing, Superman. Batman asked us for help. He didn't draft us, make us sign a loyalty oath, or threaten us with jail..." * "Kryptonians, huh? The Professor knows how to deal with you." * "Surrender and this stops..." * "What did I tell ya? We got game." * "Professor and I trapped Wonder Woman under ten feet of steel." * "Let's finish this." - When player chooses him * "Should've surrendered." - After defeated Supergirl * "Where's Wonder Woman?" * "You want me to do what? Professor, that's crazy! Maybe we can control it, but--" * "You're right. There's no other option. Get outta here, Jaime." * "It's the only way. Now, go!" * "Leave. All of you. Or you'll get helluva lot worse than a sunburn..." * "I'd save the Earth..." * "Listen, Batman. About the prison, we--" * "Brainiac unified our dueling minds. No longer divided, we think as one..." * "Brainiac has unlocked the Green's power. He has mastered the Firestorm Matrix." * "All knowledge will be subsumed under his collection." * "Your immense power is finite. The Firestorm Matrix has no limits." - When player chooses Superman * "A Batarang. Against a quantum vortex?" - When player chooses Batman * "Boron. Indium. Cadmium. That was a--" * "Yeah. Yeah. We're both here. What happened?" * "Like we needed that." * "Sounds like a job for Firestorm. Good luck!" Martin Stein * "Jason, you need to stay back. Take in the bigger picture." * "Jamie's right. We haven't mastered these powers yet." * "This is the front line. Brainiac running amok is a crisis. Brainiac and Superman both? That's an apocalypse." * "Either way, I suggest we fuse." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Feel the burn!" * "Feel the Fury of Firestorm!"- After winning a round * "Good thinking, professor!" * "Got to burn to shine!" * "I will melt you." * "I impress me." * "Busted your thermostat." * "Take that, Kryptonian!" Clash Defense Wagers * "Here comes the fallout." * "Figured out how to beat me?" * "We got 'em, Professor!" * "I'll go nuclear!" * "Two minds are better than one." * "Feeling the nuclear decay?" * "Fire can be a sign of hope." * "Got you steamed yet?" * "We've gotta stop this!" * "You old-timers can fight." * "Temperature's rising." * "Ever see fission up close?" * "You familiar with the laws of physics?" * "You're in my blast zone." * "Big storm's coming now." * "We're going nuclear!" * "I can torch you, you know." * "What do you think you're doing?" * "Bet you wish you knew science now." * "You gotta stop this." * "Be ashamed to burn fur." - Clash with Atrocitus or Cheetah * "f I can transmute your Venom..." - Clash with Bane * "Matrix smashes Scarab." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Last warning, Miss Kyle." - Clash with Catwoman * "Go back to the jungle!" - Clash with Cheetah or Gorilla Grodd * "I can turn lead into gold." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "Give it up, Doctor!" - Clash with Doctor Fate * "Your arrows aren't landing." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Boiling over, Harley?" - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Heat vision is so old-school." - Clash with Supergirl * "You used to inspire me." - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers *"Not while I'm still burning." *"Professor and I don't think so." *"The Professor says no." *"Can't put out these flames." *"More like nuclear synthesis." *"You know this is a fight, right?" *"Think the radiation's getting to ya." *"Freaked out by a little fusion?" *"Why? Can't take the heat?" *"Stein calls that motivation." *"Now you're getting it." *"We're just getting warmed up." *"Forget more creative." *"I'd rather freestyle." *"Put on your SPF-1,000,000." *"Then I guess you're practice." *"Being a hero ain't no thing." *"Don't forget the Professor." *"It ain't bragging if it's true." *"More like nucleosynthesis." - Clash with himself *"The deeper, the better." - Clash with Aquaman *"Just... Blargh..." - Clash with Atrocitus *"Junkie see, junkie do." - Clash with Bane *"And you're fighting a WMT." - Clash with Blue Beetle, Enchantress or Robin *"Gonna need a bigger gun." - Clash with Captain Cold, Deadshot, Mr. Freeze or Red Hood *"Can't steal my win, Catwoman." - Clash with Catwoman *"Two minds. One beatdown." - Clash with Cheetah *"Bring it, robo-jerk." - Clash with Cyborg or Grid *"It's just getting stoked." - Clash with Doctor Fate *"I hate candle jokes." - Clash with The Flash or Supergirl *"Completely different matrix." - Clash with Joker *"Good thing there's two in here." - Clash with Scarecrow *"I'm a candle. I get it!" - Clash with Supergirl *"Steel melts, hotshot." - Clash with Superman *"No tricks. Just science." - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes